


The Rise of Bastet

by ChloeGilmore



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGilmore/pseuds/ChloeGilmore
Summary: Cassandra O'Connell the daughter of the famous explorers Evie and Rick O'Connell was shocked that just by reading a tiny inscription could wake up this gorgeous goddess, I mean no harm ever came from reading right!?





	1. Chapter One: The Release of Bastet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok first Mummy fanfic hoping for some good feedback. Also back ground I've actually done research on this fic finally my history degree gets some use. The year is 1956 and Gamal Abdel Nasser Hussein is the president of Egypt Evie and Rick are 66, Jonathon 68, Alex 31, Cassandra 21, and if you want sources I can put them in MLA APA and Chicago just let me know. Though I did use Wikipedia a lot.  
> Disclaimer: Mummy not mine though if it was I would not change a thing. any character's that did not exist in real life or from Mummy cannon are mine though.

Cassandra O'Connell sleepily took in her surroundings from her perch where she was sprawled across the lap of the goddess Bastet, who was regally sitting upon a throne. It was not the actual goddess of course, but a likeness of her. She and her family found a tomb hidden beneath the temple ruins of Bubastis. It had been an accident the O'Connell's had been asked to explore the ruins and two days into their relatively tame adventure Alex, Cassandra's brother, fell through the ground. After making sure her son was fine Evelyn O'Connell excitedly lowered herself through the hole Cassandra's brother had made. Her father, uncle, and brother decided to stay above ground; while Evelyn dragged her youngest into the pit after her.  
Cassandra observed her mother for a moment. Evelyn and Rick O'Connell had aged well. Since her and her father still went out regularly to excavations and digs both of them were in great shape. Both of them had lines on their face to show a life that had been filled with love and happiness. Though the white hair interspersed on both of her parent's head was probably due to them having to save the world a time or two, plus she and Alex didn't help. The two had gotten into a lot of trouble in Cassandra's short twenty-one-one years of life.  
Speaking of trouble; it was the reason Cassandra was in the lap of a likeness of the cat goddess. Not that it's totally her fault that the love of her life left her to get married, to a man. Not her fault she's queer, and her parents will probably toss her in the nearest loony bin if the truth ever got out. Not her fault that her Uncle Jon was the only one who knew because she drunkenly blubbered out the story while she tried to drink his pub dry. Then she got in a bar brawl; which led to her mother declaring they needed to take a family vacation to Egypt. Ok, so the last bit may have been her fault a little.  
"Cassandra do get off the lap of the Egyptian goddess of protection, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it." Evelyn O'Connell said smirking at her daughter as she continued to dust off the giant pedestals where equally large cats rested in slumber.  
"Oh come on Mum this is probably the most interaction the old girl has gotten in over three thousand years. Plus she's really warm." The youngest O'Connell said throwing a cheeky grin at her mother. Then she took off her hat, and placed it over her freckled face, and fanning out her long red hair over the arm of the statue, and throne. Her mother just lets out an indignant huff and straightened up. "You've been hanging around your Uncle Jonathan too much." Cassandra merely shrugged and scooted further into the statue's lap. The statue was simply a woman. Instead of the head of a cat, it was a very feminine face with high cheek bones and full lips. She had a golden breastplate the shape of a lioness. The lady herself had to have been made of obsidian, or some other black stone.  
"She's warm?" Her mother asked. She straightened up ignoring the creaks in her joints, and slowly walked over to the statue, and placed a slightly trembling hand against the leg of the statue, and Evelyn was immediately caught off guard by the fact that the stone statue was indeed warm. Her mind began to race; this statue had not been touched by sunlight in nearly three millennia if she had to guess, and her twenty-one-year-old daughter had never fought the forces of darkness that rested beneath the sands of Egypt, and Evie really didn't want her too. "Cassandra please get out of the chair." Her voice was calm not wanting to frighten the girl. The girl sat up removing her hat from her face and looked at her mother for a moment then back at the stone woman when she noticed it.  
"Hey, there's an inscription above her head." Cassandra got down to appease her mother and to see the inscription at a slightly better angle. Evie glanced above her head, and only saw ruins where an inscription used to be, and looked at her youngest worriedly. "Cassie sweetie those are just scribbles even I can't make heads or tails of it."  
"What are you talking about mum it says right there 'Here is the great goddess Bestet Protector of Egypt all that oppose her beware.'" Evelyn O'Connell closed her eyes and sighed heavily as the ground beneath them began to rumble and shake. The bits of stone crumbled off of the statue revealing skin as equally black as the stone. The eyes popped opened green with oval pupils, cat's eyes. The lips of the statue pulled upwards in a smile with mischief curling around the edges of her mouth. Cassandra couldn't look away from the now woman before her. She was the grandest sight that the youngest O'Connell had ever beheld. the woman was gorgeous as she stretched every bit as cat-like as the goddess is portrayed in her stories. Then she stood up and began to glide towards the two O'Connell women. Evie grabbed her daughter's hand breaking the young woman out of her stupor and pulling her at a run towards the rope to get them both out of there. "Cassie climb up NOW," Evie shouted prompting her daughter to do as she was told for once, and Evie following behind her. looking back at whatever her daughter had awoken to start to get closer. When both she and her daughter were out of the hole in the ground she yelled, "Rick blow it," Her husband started at his wife's frantic cries, and jumped up grabbing a stick of dynamite lighting a match with the leather of his holster, lighting the fuse, and throwing it down the hole effectively caving it in.  
"Evie sweetie what'd ya wake up this time?" Rick O'Connell said fake calmness in his voice and a tight smile. Jonathan and Alex had stopped their card game looking at the other three people.  
"I'm afraid it wasn't me this time Rick it was Cassandra."  
"I wha- how mum?" Cassandra stuttered out still in shock at what just happened.  
"Cassie sweetie what'd you wake up?" Her father said in the same tone.  
"Bastet would be my guess," Evie replied looking at her daughter with a slight glare. Cassandra shrank into herself for a moment.  
"It's not like I knew that was going to happen no harm ever came from sitting on something."  
"You didn't just sit on the goddess you read the inscription that woke her," Evie said her voice taking on a stern edge, and then she softened towards her daughter, and continued, "Darling I know you've been out of sorts since Annabell moved to Paris-"  
"You know nothing," Cassandra growled out at her mother, who looked taken aback at the vitriol and anger shining in her tear filled eyes that her daughter was spouting at her.  
"Hey, you don't get to talk to your mother that way," Rick said his voice low in warning.  
Before they could dissolve further into an argument they heard hoof beats coming across the bridge towards the entrance of the ruins. Ardeth Bay halted his horse, and there was another man with him. They both dismounted from their horses, and Ardeth swiftly walked up to both Rick and Evie smiling widely at them. The Egyptian man had a weathered face, and thick gray hair, his beard had overgrown, and he was radiating happiness. "O'Connell Evelyn, so good to see you again. This is my apprentice Abbass, Abbass these are the O'Connells." the group took in the young man. He was tall and had a square jaw and broad shoulders.  
"Ardeth not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but why are you here we are miles away from Hamunaptra, and Imhotep can't even be resurrected I thought," Evie said not quite ready to admit that they may have caused the world peril once again.  
"The President of Egypt would like for you to have an official liaison When I found out it was you I volunteered."  
"The President of Egypt?  
"Indeed he wanted to make sure everyone stayed alive, and the dead stayed buried." He said with an amused eyebrow lift and a half smirk on his face. Then he noticed the all the stiff downward glances of the O'Connell's, and just knew that he'd gotten there too late. "Who was it?" He asked sighing.

"Bastet," Evie said looking at her daughter, who's small frame seemed to curl into herself, and she hugged herself.  
"Come President Nasser has set up rooms for you all at a local inn we can regroup there," Ardeth said. Motioning for them to follow. Anxiously hoping that the goddess had Egypt's best intentions.


	2. Meeting Bastet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra meets an ancient goddess of Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter I hope you like it lemme know if you have any suggestions.

The O'Connells Ardeth and Abbass rode away from Bubastis with speed. Cassandra could not help but look back at the ruins as her stomach fills with guilt, and a restless itch settled beneath her skin as she got further and further from that throne room. "Hello." A masculine voice to her right, and she looked into the eyes of Ardeth's apprentice. 

"Uh hi," Cassandra said looking over at the man. He had warm dark eyes and a wide smile.

"I'm Abbass Shadid," he held out his hand, and hopefulness swam in his eyes. Cassandra paid closer attention to the man and took his warm slightly calloused hand. 

"Cassandra O'Connell," she said shaking his hand and tuning back into the conversation her parents were having with Ardeth Alex, and Jonathon taking up the rear. 

"Why could she read the inscription when I couldn't?" Evie asked looking at Ardeth. 

"I'm not sure."

"I've researched Bastet, and in all of my findings she was one of the more peaceful gods." 

"That is true she defeated the Trickster Apophis, and guided souls to Anubis."

"That's why Imhotep was afraid of cats because of her," Rick said, and everyone looked at him in astonishment, "What I listen sometimes, and after nearly forty years you think I didn't pick up something."

Evelyn reaches over and pulls her husband down into a heated kiss. He looks at her with wide shock filled eyes for a moment before melting into his wife, and pulling her closer to him, and nearly pulling her off her camel. Affection welled within her as Cassandra looked at her parent's display. She knew what love looked like because of Evelyn and Rick O'Connell; her parents were the most open and loving people Cassandra had ever come across in her young life, and her heart clenched at knowing that she was never going to get to have what her parents had. Then the nervous energy emerged again, and she glanced back again at the ruins that were now out of sight. 

-()- 

The sun was setting, and Cassandra was resting against the headboard staring out the window absent-mindedly when there was a knock on the door, and Jonathon strolled in. "Hello, old mum I brought some cards."

"No offense Uncle Jon, but if you don't have gin I don't really feel like playing poker."  
Her uncle smiled wide, and pulled a bottle of said gin from behind his back, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Cass it's going to be ok you know your parents have a bit of experience with this sort of thing. Now let's play cards."

-()-

That night Cassandra, still drunk, and mostly asleep was startled awake by the creaking of the floorboard. She grabbed her gun from the night stand and aimed at the noise. She saw green glowing eyes in the corner of her room, and the restlessness that had crept into her bloodstream dissipated somewhat. Then the eyes moved in front of the window, and moonlight illuminated the woman, and she chuckled. 

"Oh, darling are you drunk." Her voice was soft and rich and lilted with an accent of an Egyptian dialect long forgotten, and Cassandra melted into it.

"Nnnnooo," Cassandra slurred keeping her gun trained on the woman. 

"What's that?" She asked cocking her head to the side. 

"Sssss a gun."

"Gun, well mortals have come a long way." She was suddenly in front of Cassandra with the gun in her hand now weighing it in her palm.

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm Bastet, but you already knew that."

"Why are you h-here?" Cassandra asked looking at this woman fighting the drooping of her eyelids. 

"I always come for you my darling." 

"Always?" Cassandra was sinking back onto the bed, and she couldn't fight off the gin in her system, and the rich voice blanketing over the youngest O'Connell.

"Yes darling always, now please sleep." She pulled the blankets up to the girl's chin as her eyes closed, and her breathing evened out. "Good night my love." The goddess brushed her lips over her forehead and went back to her throne room to wait until morning with a wide smile on her face, contentment settling in her gut for the first time in a century.

-()-

Cassandra knew she had drunk too much judging by the marching band wreaking havoc across her cranium. groaning she sat up and rubbed her forehead, her stomach roiling. There was a knock on her door, and her brother waltzed in. holding a tray of fruit, and various meats. "Hey baby sis," he sat on the edge of the bed smiling softly and picked at the fruit. 

"When are we leaving?" Cassandra asked taking a greasy piece of meat, and grateful that her stomach settled a little. 

"Mum and dad left this morning hoping to get ahead of whatever this is." 

"Wait they left already; why didn't they wait for me I can help, and why are you here."

"I got left behind too, what do you say we meet them there I think Uncle Jon needs a little more sleep though you must have cleaned him out last night."

"Oh yeah by at least fifteen pounds." He chuckled at his little sister and ruffled her hair for a moment. 

"C'mon get dressed."

-()-

The O'Connell siblings raced across the bridge to get to Bubastis egging each other to get there first. The restless energy that buzzed beneath Cassandra's skin lessened the closer they got to the throne room.

Cassandra got there first, and immediately dismounted, and ran to the new hole in the ground that her parents must have made. She immediately grabbed the rope and began to descend into the pit. When her feet hit the ground arms wrap around her middle, and gently pulled her back. Cassandra pulled her gun and spun around, and there was the person that had been stone the previous day. The creature backed up and held up her hands in surrender. "Hello, darling tell me what do you remember from last night?"

"What did you do something to me last night?"

"What no of course not what do you take me for?"

"I don't know what happened last night?"

"We were properly reintroduced?"

"Reintroduced?"

"Of course you don't remember me at all do you?"

"Should I?"

"Darling I am Bastet, and you are the reincarnation of my lover." she said just as Alex dropped down beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, Bastet looks like Lupita Nyong'o.


	3. What Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastet tries to explain things, The O'Connell's are a stubborn bunch

"I'm your what now?", "She's your what now?" both O'Connell siblings ask at the same time, and both aiming guns at the woman that proclaimed to be a goddess. The woman just grinned, and said, "You both heard me, and oh my you are stunning this time around; not that you aren't beautiful in every lifetime." 

Anxiety rippled across Cassandra's nerve endings as she became very aware of her brother's presence as Bestet reached out, and gently traced the outline of her face with her middle finger. She took a stray ginger lock and moved it behind her ear, and rested her hand against the fluttering pulse at her neck. "Darling, why are you shaking?" The goddess asked concern lacing her voice, and she watched as the young girl's eyes darted to the man in the room. 

"Alex I- please you can't tell." She whispered trying to swallow her tears and keep from breaking down in front of the woman and her brother. 

"Tell people what Cassie about your inclinations towards women I knew that already."

"You what?" Cassandra choked out a traitorous tear spilling down her face.

"Since the first time I saw you look at Annabell, It was the same look dad gets when he looks at mum, and I knew, Cassie it will be alright I promise old bean." Cassandra threw herself into her older brother's arms and held him tightly to her, and he did the same feeling her shake through the overwhelmed sobs. Bastet watched the touching moment, and when the siblings part Cassandra sniffled, and Alex wiped away her tears. Feeling very aware of the audience in front of him.

"Darling, are you feeling better?" The self-proclaimed goddess asked worry set on her features, at the young woman's nod she says, "That's good," then added, "Now please tell me what Nefertiri and her pet Med-jai are doing in my throne room?"

"You mean our parents?" Alex asked confused and slightly amused that anyone would dare refer to his father as a 'pet'.

"Of course she is your mother in this lifetime, and she'd with a Med-...Wait why does this sound familiar What are their names dearest?"

"Evelyn, and Richard O'Connell." 

Bastet threw back her head and laughed loudly, and Cassandra couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sound, and she relaxed her hold on her gun slightly. Alex noticed the awe on his sister's face and tightened the grip he had on his gun. He was not going to let this potential mad woman harm his family.

"Calm down boy I'm not going to hurt her," Bastet said when she got control over herself once again then continued, "I wonder if Anubis planned this or if he chose at random this lifetime?" The goddess seemed to muse to herself then Cassandra asked, "Anubis is real?"

"Of course he's real my love."

"I'm not your love can you prove what you're saying?"

"Of course I can. Close your eyes darling." The supposed goddess asked and Alex looked over at his sister as she scoffed and refused,"I'm not that stupid lady."

"No, you never were darling." Bastet was smiling at her soulmate. She reached out and was thankful when the younger woman did not shrink away from her, "Hold still at least please." When she noticed the younger woman nod slightly she touched her fingertips to Cassandra's temple and watched as her brown eyes fluttered closed, and a gasp escaped her thin lips.

Flashes raced across Cassandra's brain, a black woman a few shades lighter than Bastet embracing the goddess in a tight hug, kissing feverishly against a wall in the temple she was currently standing in. The throne room looked brand new, and Cassandra yanked back away from Bastet and collapsed into her brother's arms. "Wh-what the hell was that?"

"Images from our first life together."

"Y-you're lying you have to be, this has to be some kind of trick," Cassandra said ignoring the way her heart ached when she noticed the hurt flash in Bastet's eyes. 

"What could I possibly gain from lying to you, and how could I have shown you these images, why are you always so stubborn," Bastet said pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. 

"Look, ma'am, my sister is done talking to you," Alex said placing himself slightly in front of her to shield her if the woman decided to get violent. 

"I already said I wouldn't hurt her I was never able to cause you harm even when I found you too late and you were already with someone else," Bastet said quietly reaching out to her. Then they heard a crash from the throne room and Bastet groaned with annoyance, "Nef never could leave well enough alone," then she clapped her hands together and grinned wickedly, "Shall I go meet my new in-laws."

"NO!" The O'Connell siblings shout simultaneously. 

"Why ever not they seem so very pleasant," she said grin still firmly in place. 

"Please you can't; they can never know about you or this supposed connection we have," Cassandra said grabbing the woman's warm calloused hand and ignoring the small zip of fire that ran up her arm. 

"Alright I won't tell them, but I want to get to know you better," she said intertwining their fingers and pulling her a little closer.

"I'm not going to let you blackmail her," Alex growled.

"That is not my intention. I simply want to know this incarnation," Bastet said staring deep into Cassandra's eyes. Cassandra was getting lost in the dark eyes of the goddess. 

"I- god I want to know you too, but how?"

"I will come see you tonight at your hotel please tell me I can see you."

Now Bastet was surrounding Cassandra making the youngest O'Connell'brain foggy, as she yearned to lean into the slightly taller woman. Just a few inches and their lips would touch...

"Ahem," Alex cleared his throat breaking Cassandra's haze. She stepped away from Bastet and her head cleared. Agitation wormed its way through her system, "Am I always going to be this way when you touch me?"

"What way darling?"

"I don't know, out of control."

"No, your soul feels drawn to mine but that does fade you usually do not fight me this hard," they then hear another faint crash and a loud curse from the throne room, "but if you do not get them out of my throne room I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Deal we'll get them out I'll meet you tonight at nine please be alone I do not wish to wait," then Bastet leaned down and pressed her lips to Cassandra's forehead. Then she poofed and Cassandra stumbled a little. She felt her absence keenly and heard a small whimper escaped her lips.

"You all right old bean," Alex asked supremely worried about his baby sister. 

"Y-yeah I'll be fine, let's just get our parents out of their before Bastet doesn't have a place to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have no excuse. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There ya go first chapter please give me feedback


End file.
